Her Happiness
by Limegreen16
Summary: Post 2.17 for the lack of CB scenes as Chuck watches and takes care of her from afar. It’s been pretty busy lately, with Bass Industries and the gentleman’s club, but that doesn’t mean he’s stopped thinking about her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry though, I haven't abandoned my other story:) This is basically Chuck's point of view since in the past few episodes, it seems like he's forgotten all about Blair.**

* * *

He hasn't talked to her in nearly a month now.

It's been pretty busy lately, with Bass Industries and the gentleman's club, but that doesn't mean he's stopped thinking about her. And he swears he's tried everything to keep himself busy, pretending not to care about her anymore because she told him she didn't. For awhile, he thought that pretending would only be for a short while, and then eventually, he'd forget about her just like he always forgot the others.

But right now, watching her from across the school courtyard concentrating on an essay, he feels a month's work of pushing her out of his mind being forgotten.

"Hey, man."

Chuck turns around to see Nate coming by.

"So you're back to school for good?"

He nods and continues to watch her.

"You haven't made up yet," Nate says, following his gaze with a smile.

"I tried, and failed, Nathaniel."

"She misses you."

"How do you know?" he asks, snapping to attention. "She told you something?"

Nate grins and drops his bag on the seat next to him. "No, but I can tell."

"How do you know?" he demands.

"I just do. And judging from the way you're assaulting me with questions, you miss her too."

He frowns, leaning forward on his knees. "She won't talk to me," he admits.

"You were pretty harsh, I guess. Serena told me," he adds at Chuck's expression. "I can't believe you called her wife, after everything she did for you. . .She loves you."

"I'm already guilty, you know. Don't need to add to it."

"She can't really stay mad at you forever, can she?" Nate asks, his brow furrowed. "I mean, she forgave me everytime I screwed up before, and it's not something I'm really proud of, by the way."

"I don't know. She seems fine without me."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Chuck is about to say no, but he remembers what his father had told him, about putting others' feelings before his and learning to sacrifice. A trace of a smile forms on his lips as he remembers that moment, and how those words scared him to death. But he's thankful for them now.

"Actually, there is." He pauses and thinks this through, for a second. "There's a teacher whose been giving her trouble, right?"

"Yeah, Ms. Carr, their English teacher."

"Would you help her for me? Just act like you're doing everything."

"Doing what everything?"

"I just need you to take credit for some things."

""I don't get how this is going to win her back, Chuck."

"This isn't about me now," he tells Nate simply, and glances at her again. "It's for Blair."

* * *

Two days later, there are pictures of Ms. Carr drunk and inappropriately naked in some places all over Gossip Girl. He watches Blair squeal with happiness as she flips her phone open and hides his own smile. And right on cue, Nate walks up to her with a grin, holding his hands up in a small shrug. Realizing he might be seen, Chuck hides behind the wall and watches them with one eye.

"I just saw her like that the other day in the men's bathroom at a bar, so I figured I'd need a picture," he faintly hears Nate say. It's not a bad lie, he thinks, but it doesn't matter much since Blair's already celebrating.

"Thank you, Nate!" She throws her arms around him excitedly.

Nate chuckles and hugs her back warmly, and he wishes it was him instead who's smelling the scent of her warm skin and her soft hair. It makes him dangerously reminiscent again, so he shakes his head and forces his head to turn the other way, but not before one, last look.

"By the way, Blair, Chuck's back in school."

His ears prick and his heart starts beating faster. He wishes it would shut up so he could listen to their conversation.

"I know."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. S, did you see?"

He looks back to see Serena joining in, and it's like the non-judging breakfast club, only without him. Nobody ever misses him, really. He's only Chuck Bass.

"The pictures?"

"Nate saved us," she says proudly. "Thank God too; that teacher ruined everything for me. She's lucky it's just pictures of her, and not that she got arrested for something she didn't do."

Serena laughs. "Our knight in school uniform. But kind of I feel bad for her."

"She was sleeping with your boyfriend."

"Well, she lost her job. And who'd hire her after this?"

"Blair's right, though," Nate says. "She was taking advantage of everyone."

Satisfied, Chuck swings his bag over his shoulder and crosses the courtyard, stepping into his limo. But then part of him, even if he isn't looking, feels her eyes watching him, and it's enough for now.

* * *

When Blair suddenly learned that she's been accepted into Yale, Gossip Girl donates plenty of her blog to that news. He'd been drinking alone in a bar when he received the news, and he couldn't help but imagine the smile on her face right then and there. And he wondered too, if she was thinking of him like he was of her. He wanted to know, most of all, if she really did miss him.

"So how'd you do it?" Nate asks him frankly in school.

"Do what?"

"Yale. Blair got in," he tells him with a frown.

"She got in?" His tone goes up at the end innocently. "I didn't know."

"Knock it off, man. How'd you do it? Don't try to deny it."

He smirks. "Let's just say Yale's going to have a new building, donated by Bass Industries."

Nate shakes his head with a grin. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I just want her to be happy. With or without me," he replies quietly. "I owe her more than I can give."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He scoffs, mentally reminding himself to make arrangements for flowers. It wouldn't hurt, would it? And this time, it'd be delivered by someone else, so there's no way he'd have to see them being thrown in an elevator again. Right after classes, he pulls his phone out and dials a number.

"Any message you'd like to be written, sir?"

"Just 'Congratulations'." He wonders if it's enough and sees her with her minions, confirming the news happily. "And 'I'm proud of you'."

"Very well, sir."

The next morning, his sister tells him all about it. Serena smiles knowingly all throughout, even if he remembers not putting a name on the card. It both annoys and pleases him that she thinks it's him as she continues on with the "interrogation".

"She was really happy."

"Of course," he scoffs. "Yale is her dream."

"But I think there's something missing."

"A new wardrobe?"

"No." Serena reaches for a muffin as he concentrates on his orange juice. "You."

He gave an empty laugh. "That's funny, sis."

"I'm not kidding, Chuck. It's obvious how you miss each other."

"I think you're just hungover from too much. . .Humphrey."

"You're in denial!"

"I am not. I'm merely stating a fact."

"So stop trying to change the subject, then."

"I'm not changing any subject," he insists. "And anyways, we're going to be late for school if you don't eat faster."

"There you go again. . ."

"Okay, fine, eat slower and be late," he teases. "Just don't blame me and Eric."

"Blair misses you, you know. She just won't say it."

He examines the contents of his schoolbag intently.

"I know you can hear me."

Chuck gives a short grunt and pretends to frown at his papers and folders.

* * *

With him back with Lily, Serena and Eric, he sees her around more often—it's inevitable—and though he knows she's still mad at him, at least she's said some obviously forced words to him, he thinks.

This time, she's here only to pick Serena up, and she looks stunning(as always). He runs into her on his way to getting a refill for his glass of scotch. Her hair falls in waves down her shoulders, and she's wearing the perfume he adores on her. The scent of it wafts in the air, and he breathes it in and exhales in its familiarity.

"Bass," she says curtly.

"Evening, Waldorf," he greets faux-calmly. "Here for a sleepover?"

She looks away to find Serena, as he silently scrambles for words to say.

"Congratulations on getting into Yale."

"Thank you."

He waits for her to say something else, but hears no more.

"I. . .ah, heard Ms. Carr got fired."

"Yes, well, Nate took care of that for me." She impatiently glances at the clock. "Where is she?" Blair mutters.

"I'm sorry," he tries again.

She ignores him and heads into Serena's room, demanding her to hurry up. He can see she doesn't want to be around him for anytime longer by the slightly nervous glint in her eyes.

"S, if you don't come out in five seconds, I swear I will—"

Serena quickly opens the door and twirls around in her dress. "Ta da!"

"Finally," Blair huffs.

"Oh, Chuck, did you want to come with us?" Serena asks, pausing on their way out. "Dan's not coming, by the way."

He hesitates and looks at Blair, who doesn't look too excited.

"It should be fun. There's a new place opening down the street, and we're trying it out. Blair wouldn't mind, right?"

Serena looks at her best friend pointedly, and Blair gives a stiff nod.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's Saturday night, and you're staying home."

He forces a smirk. "Get out and have fun already."

"Okay," she responds uncertainly. Blair quickly shuffles them out of the room without a last glance as he trudges back into his room with a half-empty glass of scotch.

He knows he deserves it. But sometimes, he wishes he could tell her that it was _him_, not Nate who took those pictures, and it was _him_ who secured her dream for her.

* * *

"Nathaniel, I have a proposition."

Nate turns to him slowly.

"I need you to take Blair to prom."

"Why?" he asks, confused.

"I'd rather you take her than some other guy who'd just try to sleep with her in the bathroom."

"Like you, you mean?"

Chuck snorts impatiently. "Will you do it, or not?"

Nate pauses, and chuck assumes he's thinking about Vanessa, what she would think.

"People go as friends all the time, Nathaniel. Just tell Vanessa you're doing it as a favour to a firend."

"Okay, I'll do it."

He smiles, releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

* * *

The golden couple reunite for one night, with his bow matching her dress and their smiles echoing each others'. They coo and praise and exclaim over her dress, his suit, teasing them about getting back together, how good they look. . .He sips his drink at the corner of the room, alone and quiet. She looks beautiful. And even if it doesn't surprise him, he can't help but think that she dressed up for Nate tonight, and not for him.

"We're just friends," he hears her say.

"Totally," Nate confirms.

Two days before the prom, Chuck had made preparations for a date that isn't even his. He ordered flowers, made arrangements for a limo, checked Nate's suit, and even planned where they would go prior to the event. And he was so busy he'd forgotten about himself. So for the first time in what people could remember, Chuck Bass didn't have a date. He could see their eyes shift to him, and hear their scandalous whispers about him. But he couldn't care less about anyone other than her.

_You look amazing. _

He imagines himself saying it to her, and how she would smile and kiss him in response, or maybe throw a retort his way. Either way, and he'd be glad just to have spoken to her. But he knows that would never happened. And if he did try t do that, she'd probably kick him where it would hurt, and humiliate him before everyone watching. Chuck almost smiles at the thought of it.

"Charles Bass."

He turns sharply to see who said his name, and clears his throat.

"Headmistress Queller," he greets with a forced smirk. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was worried what kind of indiscretions our girls would get into. . ." And something about her tone suggests she was talking about him. "But with you standing here alone, I wouldn't have to worry about that, do I?"

He shrugs. This is making him feel uncomfortable now.

"You've been watching Ms. Waldorf."

"Now why would I be doing that?"

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms above her chest. "Mr. Bass, do not make the mistake of thinking I was never once a teenager too. And I can assure you, I know what you are thinking."

"Perhaps you have the wrong idea. I was watching that other girl over there, Janine, I think. . ."

"I am not so easily fooled, Mr. Bass," she tells him. Headmistress Queller steps past him and he breathes in relief, until he hears her pause behind him. "Women sometimes retreat because they want men to let them know they are appreciated."

He nods in surprise.

"Keep that in mind."

"Thank you, headmistress," he manages to croak.

"You're welcome, Charles."

Blair's eyes flicker to meet his for the briefest of seconds; his chest feels tight and his throat suddenly dry. But then she looks away consciously and quickly, and pretends to be immersed in a conversation with Nate instead.

_As long as she's happy._

But even now, he doesn't realize that she needs him as much as he wants her to be happy.

**This is a oneshot, for sure, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is the 2nd time I said I was doing a oneshot, and failed to keep to that! I love this story, so yeah, I made it a twoshot. This is from Blair's POV, and it's a little longer, for some reason, and I hope you like it. Don't worry, there's a happy ending. . .**

She knows he's watching her.

She just knows, as if his eyes are boring a hole on her back. She can feel it at school, during breaks, at the Van der Woodsen's—practically everywhere. The worst part of it is having the feeling that he's there, watching, even when she knows for a fact he isn't. She tries to ignore it, at best at his expense when she feels the need. But it's like a gnawing feeling, and she can't help it.

"Blair, ready?"

Nate's grinning eyes greet her warmly. She receives his flowers with a smile and kisses his cheek, a friendly gesture.

"Not bad, Archibald. Almost forgot how handsome you are," she tells him lightly, with a smile.

"Same goes for you," he replies ,playfully holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Where to first?"

"Gramercy Taverns. Your favorite right?""

Blair's impressed, and surprised. As a friend, Nate doing better than he was as a boyfriend. "Yes. . .How did you know?"

Nate meets her eyes with a small flush. "I. . .Serena."

"Oh, okay."

"Have you heard from Chuck?"

She narrows his eyes at him. "No. Should I have?"

Nate shrugs. She thinks he looks a little unsure, nervous.

"Nevermind about that Basshole, okay?" She flashes him a big smile. "Let's go have our prom."

* * *

Chuck looks handsome, but it's as if he hasn't slept well lately, and his suit looks a little loose on him. He stands in the corner with no one, only a drink for company, and before she tells herself she can't be worried, she already is. Looking away, she smiles at something Serena says.

"It's so great you and Nate are going together, B," Serena says cheerily, despite the fact that Dan isn't coming. "It's just like old times."

"Right."

"We're just friends, of course," Nate reminds Serena. "I'm with Vanessa and Blair's. . ." He furrows his brow. "I'm not really sure. Something with Chuck."

"_Nothing_ with Chuck," Blair snaps to correct him. "I'm done with him."

Serena laughs softly. "Nobody believes that, you know."

Blair pretends to be mad and glares at her. "I'm going to the ladies' room until this topic runs dry."

She turns her back and walks to the other side of the corner, throwing where Chuck just was a couple of moments ago a glance. He isn't there anymore. Maybe he found himself someone to occupy his night with, she scoffs. Typical Chuck Bass.

She's too engrossed in herself; Blair suddenly collides with someone else, and nearly trips over her dress when a pair of hands catch her. Annoyed, she looks up and prepares to bitch whoever it is.

"What the hell are you—"

It's Chuck. He only smiles, when she wishes he would smirk. "Waldorf."

She frowns. "Get your hands off."

He holds his hands up, as if in surrender. "Don't worry. I won't be bothering you."

"You better damn not." Even she thinks her voice sounds pathetic. "Now, excuse me, I need to go."

He steps out of her way. "No thank you?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She scrutinizes him and his voice; there's no trace of sarcasm, no cocked eyebrow, no triumphant smirk. It scares her a little.

He disappears faster, or as fast as he came, and she's left wondering what in God's name has happened to him to make him so serious and polite. She's forgotten all about going to the ladies' room and heads back to Nate and Serena, him whispering to her best friend. They're both wearing smiles on their faces, but upon seeing her obviously switch topics.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blair asks pointedly. Nate shifts his gaze, glancing at someone behind Blair.

"Um, nothing interesting."

"Really? What is it?"

"Blair, we're at prom!" Serena exclaims, shaking her friend by the shoulder. "Relax, the world isn't against you tonight."

She twists her lips. "That's what they want me to think."

The trio laughs and the girls take turns dancing with Nate. It's just like old times, except that Blair just somehow couldn't help but feel empty and alone, despite the company.

* * *

He would not speak to her.

For some reason, whenever they bumped into each other, he would never speak more than a few reluctantly uttered words. What had happened to Chuck? Bass Industries is probably on his mind, she tells herself. Blair would never admit it—to herself or to Serena—but there were times she could not help thinking about him, could not stop doing it.

One day Gossip Girl posted that Chuck Bass had broken his arm in a bar brawl. She saw him at school, his eyes sunken, nursing his arm in a cast with Nate talking over him. He didn't seem a least bit worried, and almost seemed amused at his cast.

"So are you in?"

"In what, S?" she asks absentmindedly.

Serena frowns. "Shopping at Bendel's after school. B, what's going on with you?"

Blair forces a smile and slings her bag over her shoulder. "I have to get going, you know, do some things before school starts. See you later?"

"Okay. . .Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, mother," she replies with an eye roll.

The halls are still empty at this time; it's early, and most of the people who'd already arrived are outside. Her heels echo resoundingly, clicking on the white floors when suddenly she sees Chuck at the corner of the hall, or rather, his head. Quickly, she turns around before he can see him, but there's nowhere to hide.

"Blair."

Blair bites her lip and closes her eyes for a moment before spinning around slowly. "Bass, how nice to see you to talk to me."

He smiles again, that sad smile, and walks closer to her as she stands stiffly. "How have you been?"

"Better than you, evidently," she points out, eyeing his cast. "Heard you go into a bit of a fight in the Palace bar. Drank much?"

"If you knew why I punched that. . .neanderthal in the first place, you'd be thanking me."

"Are you just waiting for me to ask you?" she snaps.

"I heard him telling all his pathetic friends about bagging Blair Waldorf," he tells her as a matter-of-factly, looking at her intently. "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

She recoils a little. Chuck Bass defending her honor? It was nice of him, but also made her feel incredibly stupid to have said those things to him after what he's done. Blair looks away, at the wall behind his head and tries to come up with something to say when he beat her to it.

"Look I know I said I wasn't going to bother you at prom, but—"

She stopped him there. "I have to go now, submit this modified script for a play."

"I—"

Blair stepped past him and hurriedly turned around the corner, pushed through the doors and tried to get his disappointed face out of her mind.

* * *

It's not really a surprise that Blair Waldorf is valedictorian for this year, after all, she's been dreaming her speech up ever since she could remember.

On the day of graduation itself, Blair's as nervous as ever and she's fretting over her speech; if she'd memorized it right, what if she forgot the words, did she write it well enough. Her father and Roman had flown all the way from France, and her mother had cancelled a meeting for her graduation and speech. Thinking about all of that made the butterflies flutter in her stomach, getting worse and worse.

"You'll be great up there, Waldorf."

She turns to see Chuck give her his smile again, the sad one, as he hands her a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

It isn't supposed to be making her feel better, but it's a surprise that he does. It's been weeks since they've even spoken to each other; every time he tried to start a conversation or look at her, she would turn away, a part of her wishing she hadn't.

He's gone when she looks back.

"Most people would called us spoiled," she begins later on. Everyone's eyes are on her, she realizes in half-panic. "The world does, and we can't deny it. We get everything we want most of the time, and if we never work a second in our lives we would probably be fine with what we have in our trusts funds."

She pauses and sweeps her eyes across the crowd , meeting Serena's grinning face and her thumbs up. Roman and Harold are filming excitedly, speaking in hushed and frantic French.

"But today is the day we show them who really are and what we can truly do. We have to show them that we are worthy of our reputations, that we can rightly take over the world."

This garnered smiles and chuckles.

"And if you're scared, that's fine too. It's just right to be, but never let the fear discourage you from what you want to do," she continued, finding her eyes locking with Chuck. "Don't run away because you might find yourself regretting it. Ten years from now, we'll be meeting again as alumnae, all of us, and we'll see then if we fought as hard as we should."

"Life is scary, no doubt. But if we let fear take hold of us, life would not be life. To all my friends, classmates and others," she continues, earning grins and laughs. "I wish you the best for the rest of your life."

From the corner of her eye, she sees them all rise and applaud her warmly, hears Roman praising her vigorously. But really, she has eyes only for him, and he for her. Chuck's standing in the middle of it all, clapping his hands with a smile, not the sad one anymore.

And for the first time since he's been smiling, she smiles back.

* * *

After all the excitement has mildly died down in the auditorium, Blair stays back just to feel it a little longer. The floor is littered with graduation caps and confetti and flower petals; it looks perfect for a scene in a movie. Only it seems so sad when she herself should be happy.

"Why are you still here?"

She suppresses a smile. "I'm getting used to you surprising me from out of nowhere."

"Well, if I didn't, you'd probably run away." Chuck offers her some flowers, which she takes and holds close to her face for the scent. "You were amazing up there. You could run for president someday, you know."

"Would you vote for me?"

"Most assuredly." Chuck takes her hand, kisses it softly, and then looks up into her eyes. "I never did get to finish my sentence a few weeks ago."

Her heart is beating so fast it's a shock she can still hear his voice. This time, she can't run away, and she won't; she couldn't be a hypocrite now.

"Then finish it now."

"I was going to say that. . .I tried staying away from you, Blair. I really did," he tells her earnestly. "It's just so hard."

"We're inevitable, remember?" she teases him with a wide smile.

"And I was also going to say I love you."

She stares up at him as if not comprehending anything. He furrows his brow at her look.

"I love you, Blair."

She snaps back into herself and grins."Is that all? Aren't you going to kiss me, Bass?" she teases.

Chuck leans down and kisses her, and everything's perfect and just the way she wants. She has Yale and Chuck and all the other people she loves.

She's happy.

**Hope it isn't that terribble. . .:)**


End file.
